LA CARTA DE UN LOCO ENAMORADO
by karychela
Summary: Si no puedes decir lo que sientes, simplemente escribelo y dejalo salir! ese era el pensamiento de Bumi y pensaba ayudar al principe y compañero de combate a conseguir lo que mas queria.


Hola a tod s este es mi aporte para esta bella semana de KORROH, la historia está ubicada después de la batalla contra Vattu. Espero que les guste y si encuentra algún errorcito, mil disculpas tuve que escribir como rayo para cumplir con la fecha. Dicho esto disfruten y que VIVA EL KORROH!

_******************************/*\\\\\\******************************_

_**La carta de un loco enamorado**_

En una noche con luna llena Iroh miraba atentamente la tranquilidad del mar, esta rutina se había hecho ya común en las últimas 3 semanas. Para el segundo en mando de la flota era preocupante.

.-Buenas noches señor.-se encuadro perfectamente detrás de Iroh.- le informo que la cena será servida dentro de una hora y el ex-comandante Bumi ha llegado hace unos minutos pero esta dado su inspección a la nave y la tripulación, afirmo que se reuniría con usted dentro de unos momentos.

.-Perfecto Bin…- respondió sin ganas, volviendo a poner su vista al profundo mar azul.

.-bella noche no es asi?- pregunto una voz detrás de iroh.

.- Bumi…

.- se dice que estas triste…- el hombre mayor se puso alado del maestro fuego.- te conozco desde hace mucho sé que es una dama.

.-Com... ahhh que mas da.- replico el maestro fuego sin ganas. Y comenzó a narra toda su situación sentimental, al finalizar bumi solo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

.-Cuando era joven tenia un gran afecto por Lin…- afirmo bumi mientras miraba el cielo con alegría

.-Beifong? …-pregunto Iroh arqueando una ceja

.-Si… ella misma pero al final ella se apegó al calvito ajajjajajjaj.- bumi rio con ganas.- pero bueno… los sentimientos seguían ahí así que decidí sacarlos de una buena vez.- dijo energéticamente.

.-que hizo?

.-Simple salte desde la ventana de mi habitación que estaba en el 5to piso.- afirmo sencillamente y Iroh hizo una mueca.

.-y sirvió?

.-No… fue terriblemente reprendido por mi padre ya que caí casi encima de él… pero luego de una charla con el se me ocurrió la gran idea.- dicho eso Bumi puso su brazo detrás de iroh y con la otra hizo un ademan en el cielo.-ESCRIBIR UN CARTA.

.-y le mando a Beinfong?- sorprendido pregunto ya que no podía imaginar una disputa entre hermanos por una mujer, en especial por esa mujer con tan fuerte carácter.

.-jajajajja .- bumi agarro con fuerza su estómago mientras se partía de la risa.- claro que no tontito…jaja.- se secó una lagrima.- si hubiera hecho eso Lin me hubiera matado y Tenzin me hubiera mandado a volar literalmente. Simplemente escribí todo lo que tenía en mi pobre corazón y lo plasme en tinta y hoja… luego de eso fue un alivio tremendo que volvió a mi ser

.-Bueno… no pierdo nada intentando.-

.-Esa es la actitud!... AL CAMERINO.-en el segundo nivel ambos hombres ingresaron al amplio espacio donde Iroh descansaba, ya adentro tomo una hoja y remojo la pluma.

.-Espera!-Bumi lo tomo del hombro.- no malgastes un hoja buena ten.- le tendio hoja color crema.- usa esta.- Iroh no reprocho y comenzó a escribir:

"_**Mi muy estimada Avatar Korra**_

_**Mando esta carta para expresarle"**_….- Iroh sintió una respiración en la nuca que comenzó la fastidiarlo muchísimo

.- Bumi puedo escribir esto solo?-dijo irritado

.-Te dije que te descargaras en esta carta muchacho.- el comandante hizo un puchero.-… no la vas enviar solo escribe lo que pienses.-le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue. Vio el trozo de papel y comenzó a redactar con muchas más ganas.

"… _**expresarle mi más grande agradecimiento por liquidar esa horrible bestia que tuvo el descaro de lanzar mis naves como si fueran dos juguetes para agua!" **_.-escribió violentamente.-"_** salimos volando dos leguas y muchos de mis hombres cayeron al mar ninguno se ahogó , por mi parte me di un golpe en la cabeza nada grave, fueron los dos minutos más estresantes que pasaron mis hombres y yo**_ .- suspiro soltando la pluma que agarraba con fuerza, parecía que la idea de escribir le estaba haciendo bien, miro por la ventana y sonrió ante el recuerdo que vino a su mente y volvió a tomar la pluma.- _**…. Pero agracias a Agni usted apareció y vaya forma de entrar en escena mi segundo al mando grito eufórico al verla parada en la bahía, muchos se asustaron no era por poco; tenían delante a una mujer de más de 30 metros...- **_rio con ganas.-_** …le informo que muchos comenzaron a rezar, yo me quede completamente perplejo con los ojos abiertos no me animaba a cerrarlos por temor a que fuera un bella visión, observe con detalle sus movimientos, fueron precisos y muy fluidos…**_.-se sonrió a si mismo.-_**…pero le aseguro que podría enseñarles unos mejores… **_.-sonrió con orgullo.-_**… modestia aparte soy considerado uno de los mejores luchadores en toda la flota, para mí sería un gran honor enseñarle una de mis muchas técnicas secretas que sin lugar a duda la dejarían con la boca abierta hasta quizás… quien sabe tal vez se desmaye de la emoción…**_.-rio ante la ocurrencia de su redacción loca, pero inmediatamente volvió a leer las últimas líneas y pensó que cualquiera que leyera aquellas palabras diría que era un hombre muy vanidoso y no se sentido a gusto así continúo explayándose y trato de arreglarlo.- _**y no trato de decirle que es débil pero por mi experiencia de mis entrenamientos y las damas volubles de mi país ese era el efecto más común y si te soy muy sincero, **_.-analizo esa oración frunciendo el ceño.-_**…me tienen aburrido….- **_dejo la pluma de lado y se echó en su silla mirando el techo mientras recordaba la frase que había sido el detonante de su mal humor, desvió su mirada a al montón de cartas que se encontraban amontonadas lo mas alejado de su escritorio,

.-como pueden ser tan entrometidos los concejales?- se preguntó nuevamente en voz alta mientras tomaba una carta en especial y releía su contenido:

"…mi estimado príncipe espero que considere estas recomendaciones, si tiene problema en entablar charla con una dama con mucho gusto le presentare a mi nieta Bin-ly estoy seguro que podrá entablar una charla muy amena y…".-termino de leer aquello y volvió a lanzar la carta al montón, se sentía ofendido ya que la carta indirectamente afirmaba que era un hombre pusilánime, no necesitaba conocer a nadie y mucho menos particularmente a esas damas que sabía tan bien como eran, se centró otra vez en su redacción, Korra no era como aquellas demás .-….._**me tiene que disculpar estoy escribiendo idioteces usted es la poderosísima y grandiosa Avatar Korra una mujer única entre pocas que cualquier hombre con cuatro dedos de frente mataría por tener como novia y obviamente una mujer que no puede ser comparada con las simples damas de la corte de la nación del fuego que sus únicas preocupaciones en sus vidas es capturar…asi es mi querida avatar está leyendo bien; CAPTURAR a un joven de una familia influyente, he perdido tantas camaradas en esas aguas turbias donde habitan seres del abismo, criaturas inmunes y crueles que solo tratan de satisfacer su sed de sangre joven…- **__recordó la frase en un libro de monstros marinos y comenzó a reír con ganas, la comparación era excelente.- __**….tantos son los caídos que si los contáramos se abrumaría de la cifra y eso lastimosamente en todas las cortes suele ser tan común como pescar un resfriado, es muy difícil conseguir una compañera que sea verdadera es por ello que deseo fervientemente tener la suerte de mi abuelo que se casó por amor y no por compromiso… pero por el momento eso es solo un deseo. Tal vez se esté preguntando qué tipo de mujer busco y llevo en mis más profundos sueño…. Ah pues le describiré anhelo una dama fuerte y decidida, una que no tenga miedo de dar su opinión más bien que sea firme y consiga lo que quiera por sus propias manos y méritos, claro está que también tenga esa sensibilidad y fragilidad tan típica del género femenino que emociona a todos los hombres incluyéndome a mí, pero más que todo busco a una dama de acción, eso en lo emocional y mental, en lo físico me pone la damas con una constitución atleta, firmes glúteos, cabello largo y café, piel bronceada y ojos azules, y vaya que coincidencia! que esta descripción encaja perfectamente con usted y disculpe nuevamente mi atrevimiento pero quizás si está libre y disponible pueda darme el honor de ser un pretendiente suyo aunque de seguro tendrá ya algunos que irán detrás de usted y con mucho gusto entrare en contienda con ellos pero le advierto algo soy un hombre persistente que no se rinde sin dar una batalla ardua y justa, así que pongámoslo con palabras sencillas y francas "pobre de ellos no vivirán mientras yo respire". y por favor no piense que me dedicare a sabotear sus pobres intentos, simplemente los dejare muy de lejos y aprovecho esta situación para tocar un tema mucho más delicado. Tengo entendido que termino con ese pseudo-oficial de policía llamado Mako, tal vez se moleste por referirme de esa forma de él pero me enfado muchísimo que tuviera el atrevimiento de haberla delatado con el presidente Raiko, sé que pasar por una ruptura es una situación bastante estresante y dolorosa, yo también he paso por una semejante… para resumirlo y no hacer esta carta una de lamentos le diré que la dama en cuestión me puso los cuernos con la persona que menos pensaba fue frustrante y terriblemente decepcionante para mí, tal vez se pregunte a donde deseo llegar con esta pequeña anécdota mía es para decirle que por experiencia sé que corazón sana y puede volverse a enamorar. Así que le propongo que yo sane su corazón….**_\- Comenzó a reír con mucha fuerza, aquella frase era de un poema que consideraba muy acaramelada para él, pensar que un hombre como el escribiera semejante frase jajajjajajajajja. Volvió a mirar las cartas de sus consejeros y reflexiono, esta carta no saldría de ahí nunca así que llego el momento de declararse

…_**.Y suponiendo que seamos una pareja le aseguro que levantaremos muchas alegrías y envidias, pero estoy más que dispuesto a tener esta episodio con usted, porque te digo la verdad "yo te quiero Korra y quiero que seamos más que unos simples conocidos, quisiera mostrarte las bellezas de este mundo lugares de fantasía a mi lado nunca te volverías a sentir sola yo te acompañaría como tu fiel guardián hasta el infierno si es necesario, te amo korra y lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero no quería alejarla de mi porque te soy sincero Korra preferiría perder mi control a sufrir un rechazo tuyo…. Pero bueno no soy yo el que tenga que decir la última palabra, me basta ya saber que saco esto de mi interior.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar me despido de usted mí muy anhelada dama.**_

_**Firma **_

_**General Iroh II**_

Sonrió como tonto , Bumi tenía razón sentía que un gran peso se le fue y estaba más tranquilo, pero a su vez sentía cierta tristeza ya que sus sentimientos seguirían ocultos para el avatar, lanzo un suspiro y decidió que sería bueno comer algo esa noche. Al llegar fue tanta la alegría de la tripulación que compartieron copas, cantos, chistes un rato de esos Bumi se perdió por lo tomado y Iroh simplemente estaba aliviado, aunque el fondo sentía pena por no poder hablar con ella, pero mejor así, prefería tenerla cerca con eso era suficiente para él, Bumi se retiró excusándose que estaba ya viejo y mareado, fue una buena noche al final de cuentas.

En la mañana temprano Bumi se retiró y Iroh vio el tomo el montón de papeles encima de su escritorio entre ellos un grupo de papeles color crema que entre ella debía estar la suya sin dudarlo los dejo caer en el contenedor de basura.

Pasaron 3 días, Iroh se sentía más animado pero con cierta melancolía debía ser el sol del medio día que lo llenaba de vida que se puso hacer sus ejercicios de rutina, estaba todo sudado con el torso desnudo mientras tomaba un poco de agua, fue ahí donde un oficial se acercó con un papel rosado.

.-Señor la respuesta del avatar Korra.-dijo con una sonrisa.

.-No entiendo…- dijo iroh mientras fruncía el ceño.- yo no mande una carta al avatar.

.-si no mal recuerdo el comandante Bumi se llevó una señor.-Iroh sintió que su estómago se iba a sus pies, trago con esfuerzo no podía estar pasándole eso a él.-ahhmm señor? Se encuentra bien?.- pregunto el oficial con cierta preocupación por que en ese momento Iroh perdió el color. Fue raro ver al poderoso maestro fuego teniendo un tic en la ceja mientras estriba su brazo sin ganas.

Tomo la carta sentía que el aire se iba de sus pulmones, lo había estropeado de seguro la carta le exigía que no se acercara más al avatar, aquel pensamiento le dio un vértigo y furioso maldiciendo con fuerza a Bumi, tomo la carta ahora no estaba pálido estaba rojo de ira. El oficial lo noto y procuro retirarse de ahí inmediatamente. Iroh fue a su camerino y tomo el montón de papeles, el papel color crema estaba vacío….

.-¡¿Cómo puede caer en su trampa?- dijo mentalmente mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, por primera vez en su vida boto fuego por su boca. Indispuesto tomo la carta y lo abrió, comenzó a leerlo….

_**Mi muy querido/atrevido príncipe… **_

.-Estoy muerto se ha ofendido.-se dio una palmada en su frente y comenzó a leer la contenido de esa carta, sus manos temblaban. Mientras tanto la tripulación se reunieron para comentar lo sucedido hace unos momentos

.-Es la carta de una mujer.-dijo uno.- solo eso explicaría el color.

.-Bin de quién era?- pregunto el cocinero, pero el mencionado solo estaba callado pensaba que tal vez debía haber informado a su comandante que una carta suya estaba siendo llevada por Bumi.-Vamos Bin, no te hagas el sordo.-insistió el orondo cocinero.

.-Ojala tenga buenas noticias.- dijo el timonel.

.-Ojala, sino seremos nosotros los que paguemos los platos rotos camarada.- afirmo el encargado de maquinas un ingeniero joven.

.-No, el que paga será Bin ya que fue el que trajo la carta.- dijo el más joven de los guardias, muchos comenzaron a reír y a decir "si que sea Bin" otros dijeron "Bin sacrifícate por todos" o cosas por el estilo

.-Bueno ya es suficiente.-afirmo Bin molesto.- no es para tanto.

.-BIN!.- una mujer lo llamo mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia el.

.-Dime Mulan que pasa.-Mulan era la telegrafista del navío.

.-El general te necesita pero ya!-el pobre Bin trago fuerte y salió corriendo al camerino de su superior.

.-Que paso?.- pregunto uno de los oficiales a Mulan.- es malo?

.-No estoy muy segura pero el comandante tenía una cara….-ella hizo una mueca con su boca.- no sé cómo describirlo pero me asusto.-todos se quedaron callados, al rato la voz de Bin se oyó en el megáfono.

.-"A TODA LA TRIPULACIÓN PREPÁRENSE PARA CAMBIO DE RUTA URGENTE, REPITO CAMBIO DE RUTA, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO"- dicho eso toda la tripulación se puso hacer sus deberes el grupo se topó con Iroh en medio camino el cual tarareaba una canción.

.-Señor es una emergencia?-pregunto el timonel.

.-Otro auxilio al avatar quizás?- el guardia lo miro atentamente pero Iroh solo se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

.-Si.-afirmo triunfante.- nos vamos a Ciudad república para ver al avatar….- miro el oeste donde estaba dicho lugar y sonrió con ganas diciendo.- digamos que ella aceptado tener una "aventura conmigo" así que a toda máquina.-miro al timonel.- máxima potencia .- tomo el hombro del ingeniero y comenzó a caminar.- ahh y mulan por favor manda un mensaje al ex – comándate Bumi

.- y que le dijo señor.- pregunto ella muy extrañada.

.-simplemente dile GRACIAS.

La tripulación se miró entre ellos, extrañados pero aliviados y se fueron a sus puestos de trabajo.

Y más de mil leguas una bella mujer morena que estaba colgada en el balcón de una isla miraba el mar con alegría y mucho entusiasmo, entre sus manos una carta color crema que sin lugar a dudas lo había escrito un loco enamorado.


End file.
